Chapter 1
The Psychokinetic Girl Appears! is the first chapter of Hinamatsuri manga series. Plot Up and coming Yakuza member, Yoshifumi Nitta has it all: money, women, a fancy car and driver, and his precious porcelain collection. His only goal at this time is to increase his collection of expensive vases. He has just won a new acquisition to his collection and is celebrating it by sitting on his love seat with a glass of expensive wine. While he's enjoying his success, a hole opens in his ceiling, and amid the lightning bolts, an object falls and lands on his head. As he pulls himself together, he looks down and sees an egg-shaped, metal object with a forlorn face. Thinking it was the wine and stress, he believes it's a hallucination and goes to sleep. The next morning, he walks out and sees it's still there. The face starts talking, asking him to press the button in the back of the object and release her. He rolls it over, kicks the red button and the device opening knocks him to the floor. He looks up and sees a naked, prepubescent girl standing over him. Instead of thanks for releasing her, the first thing she does is demand clothing. When Nitta balks, the girl, Hina, raises her hand towards his collection of vases and causes them to rise. To show her control over her telekinesis, she then drops her hand and all the vases crash to the ground. Nitta scrounges an old sweatsuit several sizes too large for her. He leaves for his daily duties and isn't very happy to return home and find that she's not moved from her spot on the love seat, having spent all day watching TV and eating snacks. She tells him that she has come to the realization that she needs clothes more appropriate for her. The next day, Nitta takes her to an upscale store, where she wants every expensive thing they have. He ends up spending ~¥ 857,000 (~$10,000 USD) on clothes and sundries for her. Afterward, Hina is surprised that Nitta is so different from the adults of her world, not giving her orders. Nitta is next seen in a conference with the leader of the Ashikawa-gumi Yakuza clan, Yoshihiko Ashikawa, and the second in command, Kiyoshi Baba, discussing a problem with a rival Yakuza clan, the Shinozuka. Thinking about what to do about Hina, when they ask him about the situation, he blurts out that immediate action needs to be taken. After a rough day at the office, he doesn't feel like cooking, so tells Hina they're going out to eat. This is where Hina develops her love for salmon roe. While they're eating he gets a call from Baba that their boss has been attacked by the Shinozuka. Hina refuses to go home alone, and tags along with Nitta, who gets chewed out about bringing a kid with him. Baba gives Nitta a gun and tells him to take care of the Shinzuka leader. Nitta, realizing it's a death sentence and meekly accepts the job. After getting a report on the target, Nitta is sitting outside the Shinazuka building, and starts talking to himself. He was unaware that Hina had snuck into the back seat of the car. She scares him when she offers to take care of the problem: all Nitta has to do is order her to do so. Nitta tells her it's not her problem, and refuses to send a kid to do his dirty work. Hina hears that, jumps out of the car and says she'll do it anyway. In short order she trashes the building and the Yakuza inside. The first mutual bond is put into motion for this odd couple. Navigation